Keeping Secrets
by puss-is-in-boots
Summary: Bella Swan has a secret, a secret so dark she can never tell anyone. She isolates her self from the world, causing everyone to think she's a freak. But when the gorgeous Edward Cullen joins her school can he find out her secret?  Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Edward

Hey guys :) This is my first fanfic, read if you like and let me know what you think! Thank you! :) xx

What would you do if you had a secret? A secret so dark you could never tell but secretly wished you could? Bella Swan has such a secret; she isolates herself from everyone, causing her classmates to think she is a freak. But what happens one day when the bronze haired, golden eyed Edward Cullen joins her school? Will he find out her secret? Will she let him break her shell or just push him away like she has everyone else? (Changing POV's) (I know this has been done before just humour me?)

**I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 1: Meeting Edward (BPOV)

As another dreary day in Forks rolled around, just as the sun was coming up, (not that you could see it through the clouds though) I, Bella Swan was already up and about. I had already cleaned my room and was half way through cleaning the kitchen when I realised I'd forgotten to make Charlie's breakfast! Crap! I quickly set to work.

Charlie is my dad; he's the chief of police here in Forks. It's just me and him here in our small 2bedroom house since my mom died when I was 8. I'm now 17 and Charlie has been beating my since she died, he blames me for her death. So do I.

He stumbled into the kitchen, half asleep and probably hung-over, and slaps me hard across the face.

'Where's my breakfast b***h?' He screams.

'H-here dad.' I stumble over and bring it to the table.

He quickly tucks in and I'm thankful that's all I'm going to get from him this morning. I don't relax though; I can't, for I know that only means It'll be worse tonight.

As I go to the bathroom to get ready for school I check my face in the mirror for injuries. I'm not too bad, I realise. I've got a busted lip, a slight black eye and a bruise on my cheek from his recent slap, but I've had worse. Its nothing a bit of foundation won't cover up. I open the cabinet to get it, only to find out I've run out! How did this happen? How could I forget to get more? Oh well guess I'm going without it today. I finish getting ready and hear the door slam as I'm getting changed; meaning Charlie has left for work. Thank god. I quickly leave myself, beginning the long walk to Forks high.

School for me is... well difficult to say the least. You'd think that what with the constant beatings at home and all the cooking and cleaning I've got to do, along with working 2jobs, school would be an escape for me. No such luck. I get pushed and shoved, teased, covered in various objects and tripped on a regular basis. And this is mostly from the school sluts, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They think they're the queen bees of the school and since I'm the only one who doesn't 'bow down' to them I get bullied for it. Oh, and right on cue here comes the bimbo twins themselves.

'Ooh look it's the ugly duckling!' Sneers Jessica in her ridiculously nasally voice. (Honestly how does anyone put up with her without smacking her around the face?)

Lauren, not to be left out of the taunts asks: 'Hey Swan, **fallen **into any bins lately?' (Yes it's true, yesterday I pushed into the bins around the back of school, causing me to be late home, leading to yet another brutal beating from Charlie because he was home before me, without any dinner.) Ignoring the bimbos I quickly run to my locker not wanting to be late for my first class, Spanish.

Upon entering the classroom I realise something's different... someone is in my seat... no one ever sits in my seat... Hesitantly I walk over to this girl. She must be one of the new kids, Sullen or Cullen or something I think their names were. She was petite to the extreme, with short, jet black hair that pointed in every direction. It suited her though; she was very pretty and clearly stylish as she was dressed in the latest fashion, straight off the catwalk. And if I'm not mistaken they were Jimmy Choos that weren't officially being sold for another few weeks... (So I read fashion magazines, sue me.) They were to die for.

I hesitantly sat in the seat next to her and waited for class to start. Then something unexpected happened...

'Hi! I'm Alice! You're Isabella right?' She was clearly a very happy person, for her voice was very high and upbeat. Wait a second... did she just **talk **to me? **NO ONE** talks to me.

Well this was new... I had a sudden overwhelming urge to talk to the beautiful Alice, to get to know her, but I couldn't. If Charlie found out I'd get it worse than normal. So I just looked at her, and then turned away to pay attention to the teacher. She didn't seem deterred, she chatted on and on and on about, shopping or the latest fashion or even what we would be having for lunch. I got the impression she didn't like silence.

After Spanish was over, I raced out of the room, hoping to avoid being tripped up today. No such luck. I had barely taken a few steps before my foot got caught on something and I went crashing to the floor, books and papers flying everywhere. I went to collect my things but soon realised they weren't on the floor, I stood up and looked around only to see the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. He had messy bronze hair that had that: 'just got out of bed' look, and deep gold eyes, just like Alice's only it seemed like I could see right into his soul, and my god it was beautiful. He was the one who had picked up my books. He smiled at me, a gorgeous crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat, and handed them back to me.

He held out his had, presumably for me to shake and said: 'Hi there, I'm Edward Cullen. Are you okay? You hit the floor pretty hard then.' Oh good lord his voice was heavenly... wait what? What is going on with me today? He was still waiting for a response. But I couldn't give him one. Just like the beautiful Alice, I wanted to; I wanted to get to know him, to talk to him. But I couldn't. There was no way I could let this handsome stranger into my train wreck of a life. I noticed he had a frown on his face by this point, as though he knew what I was thinking... hmm... strange.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't talk to him; I shouldn't have even acknowledged him. I just took my books from him and hurried off to my next class, biology.


	2. Chapter 2: I want to be alone

**I got my review! Ahh im soo happy! Thank you! (You know who you are!) It's good to know that someone likes my story even if it is only one person! Anyways here's the next chapter! (I probably wont update this often all the time but I just got sooo excited I wanted to keep going xD)**

Chapter 2: I want to be alone

I took my usual seat in the back of my biology class away from the stares and the whispers. I felt... strange... I felt like I had made a mistake not talking to Edward. But that wasn't even all of it... I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was racing... what was this strange emotion I was feeling? Something was tugging at the edge of my consciousness... I was just beginning to unravel it when the source of the problem walked through the door. It was Edward Cullen in the flesh, and my reaction to him, if at all possible, was stronger than last time. My heart sped up, the butterflies in my stomach were racing, my palms became sweaty and my breath caught. God does he **have **to be so bl***y beautiful? It was so distracting! He smiled that gorgeous smile again and I blushed (I blushed!) and looked away and tried to concentrate on the new song I was writing. (Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I write songs and play the guitar, Charlie doesn't know though. He can't.) I heard him introducing himself to our teach Mr. Banner who told him to take the only open seat; next to me. Damn it! What was going on? Of all the classes he could have had this period, it has to be this one, and of course that's not enough for the almighty up there, he has to put him next to me. Why? All I want it to be left alone, to get through the day. I told myself this everyday yet deep down, I knew I was lying to myself. What I really wanted was someone to talk to, a friend, a confidant; someone to help me get out. But I didn't trust anyone enough for that; which is my own fault since I won't let anyone in. But I couldn't let anyone else get dragged down with me.

The handsome Edward sat down next to me and attempted to start a conversation. 'Hello again, it's Isabella right?' Hey, yes but its Bella actually. That's what I would have said. That's what I wanted to say, and I did, in my mind. But I didn't dare open my mouth. If Charlie found out I'd been speaking... I shuddered at the thought of what could happen. I expected Edward to do what everyone else did when I wouldn't talk to them; insult me and then ignore me. But he surprised me by carrying on as though I had spoken to him, just like the beautiful Alice had. Hmm... How strange.

He continued to talk quietly to me for the duration of the lesson and I felt myself slowly relaxing to his presence, I even almost spoke to him but luckily I was saved by the bell. What was wrong with me? I can't believe I almost spoke to him! I'd have to be more careful around him from now on.

The rest of the day passed without anymore incidents from the elusive Cullen family and I was soon on my way home, mentally preparing myself against the beating that was surely to follow.

**Sorry this one was so short but that seemed like a good place to finish. I wanted to get the first day out of the way to begin with I have a question for you guys though- Should I write what i have so far from Edward's point of view as well? Or just write the whole thing from Bella's POV? Review and let me know! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Bella, Part one

**Hey guys! Thank you all SOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing! Keep it up! Oh and thank you for you're suggestions, I've decided to give you what you wanted so here is the first two chapters but from Edwards point of view I'm not sure if I've portrayed him right though... I wanted to keep as true to his character from the book as I could but let me know what you think **

**Oh and in my version he can read Bella's mind **

**I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Bella, part one

EPOV

I couldn't believe I was being made to go through this again. High School. Also known as my personal hell; or maybe purgatory was a better word... high school was something that I used as time to think, It was a place between journeys I guess, I used high school to keep up appearances. My siblings and I did not need to pay attention as we had repeated this process so many times before so we simply used the time to concentrate on whatever issues were plaguing us at the time. Unfortunately for me that meant I was rarely left with a minute to myself. Sometimes being a mind reader was rather annoying.

I drove the route so Forks high without thinking about it. I did not have any reason to; I knew the streets like the back of my hand. My family and I had chosen Forks for a number of reasons, the first being it's lack of sunshine; it rarely stopped raining here and a cloudy day was considered good weather. Naturally this helped us all as we stood out too much in the sun. (Well who wouldn't when your skin sparkled like diamonds every time the sun hit it.) Another reason was due to the size of the town, its population was only 3120 people; this was useful as the less people there were the less people there was to suspect us. Of course this worked against us as well what with Forks being such a close nit community, we stood out as the 'newcomers'; hopefully the hype over our arrival would soon settle down or we would have to move again.

We arrived at the school at that moment, pulling me out of my thoughts as we all stepped out of the car. Naturally all eyes were on us, the guys eyeing up my sisters Rosalie and Alice, and the girls eyeing my brothers, Jasper, Emmett and I. We were all different but with similar features. We all had very pale skin and golden eyes with dark circles underneath making it look as though we hadn't slept in a while, and we all moved with a certain gracefulness that ordinary humans didn't possess. Add this to the fact that we were actually vampires and it was no wonder the human population shied away from us. **(I don't want to go into descriptions of each character from Edwards POV just because it takes up too much time but I will from Bella's so you can see her reaction but you basically know how Edward see's his siblings)**

I headed to my first class, history whilst Alice headed off to Spanish; we were posing as juniors whilst Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were supposedly seniors; they had already headed off to their respective classes. **(I'm English and not sure how the American system works so bare with me here!)**

I didn't bother paying attention in my history class for there was no need to, so I delved briefly into Alice's mind to see what she was up to. (I tried to stay out of my family's mind normally out of respect for their privacy but I was slowly dying of boredom in this class. Well... not literally you understand as that is impossible but close enough.) Alice was sat in her Spanish class when she noticed a girl walk in. This girl was different to the others somehow... she seemed... lonely? Like she was isolated by the others? And of course, Alice being Alice decided that she should change that. This girl sat down slowly in the seat next to Alice after briefly hesitating in the doorway. Alice introduced herself not expecting the girl, Isabelle was her name, to do the same, for she had had a vision that she would not answer no matter how much she tried but she continued to chatter away as though Isabella had answered her. I listened more closely to Alice's thoughts, intrigued by this strange Isabella.

**(This is Alice's thoughts now so when it says: 'I' it means Alice)**

_Hmm... She seems lonely... and kind of sad... Oh well, I'll be her friend and cheer her up! _I immediately had a vision seeing that this would not happen; I saw myself talking to her, inviting her out again and again but she didn't seem to be replying. Hmm... How strange... oh well it wouldn't stop me trying. Isabella seemed like she needed a friend. She was a strange girl, you could see that she was naturally pretty, with chocolate brown hair and deep chocolate eyes to match, creamy skin and she clearly had a good figure but she did nothing to accentuate her looks! She had dark circles and bags under her eyes that showed she clearly hadn't had a decent night sleep in a while, and she covered up her figure in jeans and baggy jumpers! Oh what I wouldn't give to take her shopping! She would look amazing in my navy blue Marc Jacobs dress, and matching heels! Oooh and my...

I pulled out of Alice's thoughts once she got distracted by clothes; they held no interest for me. But she was right about this Isabella Swan; she did seem lonely, but it was more than that, it was as though she **chose** to be alone. But that couldn't be right, surely? What reason would she have to want to isolate herself from the world?

**And that is it for now guys, it seemed like a good place to end it for now. I know that he hasn't actually met Bella in person yet but he is already curious about her just by what he has seen through Alice's mind. I'm not sure I've written his POV right though which is why I've ended it here for now. I don't want to write anymore until I know people like what I've got. So please review and let me know what you think? Thank you! Enjoy! xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Bella, Part two

**Hey guys thanks again for reviewing! I love that you all love this story so much, I didn't think anyone would read it when I first posted so I'm really glad that you all like it! Anyways here's the second part! Don't forget to review please, thank you! xD**

**I do not own Twlight.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Bella, part two

EPOV

I left history, with my head still in the clouds, and was on my way to my locker before biology when I saw Isabella for myself. Wow, Alice was wrong; she was not just pretty she's beautiful. Isabella was one of those rare people who you could see was truly beautiful, with her soft brown hair that fell in waves past her shoulders and her pale creamy skin I couldn't help but stare at her. And it was due to my staring that I saw her suddenly go crashing to the ground, I hurried over to help her up and saw from the corner of my eye one of the slutty girls that wouldn't leave me alone, Lauren and her friend Jessica. They had tripped Isabella on purpose and were now openly laughing about it! How could they treat someone that what? What had she ever done to them? I had a strange urge to protect Isabella, to take her away from the cruel girls and keep her safe from harm. Hmm... Well this was new... I did not have time to ponder over it though for Isabella was still on the floor. I gathered her books and papers together before holding out my hand and introducing myself. As I did so I couldn't help but listen to her thoughts:

_Oh good lord his voice was heavenly... wait what? What is going on with me today? He was still waiting for a response. But I couldn't give him one. Just like the beautiful Alice, I wanted to; I wanted to get to know him, to talk to him. But I couldn't. There was no way I could let this handsome stranger into my train wreck of a life._

I frowned when I heard what she was thinking. What did she mean 'her train wreck of a life'? My musings from earlier echoed in my thoughts: _What reason would she have to want to isolate herself from the world? _I was pleased that she wanted to get to know me, but I couldn't understand why she wouldn't let her self. This girl confused me; she didn't have the reactions I had come to expect from humans and it made me curious to know more about her. But it was more than that, I still had this strange urge to protect her, but it wasn't just from the people here at school; it was more than that... as though there was something more dangerous to protect her from.

Isabella took her books from me and hurried away, presumably to her next class. I got my textbook from my locker, and left for biology; my thoughts still on Isabella Swan and the strange feelings I had towards her.

* * *

><p>I entered the biology classroom, and gave my slip to the teacher, Mr. Banner to sign. He told me to take the only open seat in the classroom, unbelievably, next to Isabella Swan. Luck was apparently on my side as the beautiful Isabella Swan was not only in my class; she was now my lab partner for the year. As I sat down I tried to make polite conversation: 'Hello again, it's Isabella right?' I had a feeling that she wouldn't answer, and was proved right as I listened to her thoughts:<p>

_Hey, yes but its Bella actually. That's what I would have said. That's what I wanted to say, and I did, in my mind. But I didn't dare open my mouth. If Charlie found out I'd been speaking... I shuddered at the thought of what could happen. I expected Edward to do what everyone else did when I wouldn't talk to them; insult me and then ignore me._

Charlie... that must be Charlie Swan, the chief of Police in Forks, but what did she mean by not speaking because of him? Did he not like her speaking to men? No that can't have been it because she did not speak to Alice either... did he not like her speaking to new people? Or just people in general? Hmm... well I would think over it later, but for now I felt like I should continue to talk to this 'Bella.' She seemed lonely. So that's what I did, for the rest of the lesson I talked quietly to her, listening to her responses in her thoughts, but careful to act as though I was assuming what her answers were, and I felt her slowly relax to my presence, enough that she even opened her mouth to speak, before the bell rang and she hurried out of the room; presumably to her next class. The phrase 'saved by the bell' had never been more apt.

**So that's the first part from Edward's POV, what did you all think? Review and let me know! Also, I'm loving that you guys like the story and have me on your favorites list and everything but I'd quite like a few more reviews please? I got two for the last part of this chapter, and thats great, but Id like to get at least 3 for this one if possible? Thanks! And don't forget to rate! xD**


	5. Just a note not a chapter sorry!

**Hey sorry I hate writing these and I know you guys don't like them either but I just recieved an anonymous review so this is for them:**

**You only said you weren't liking my story (Which is totally fine, I don't expect everyone to like it) But could you please say why? And maybe give me a few tips on how to improve? That would be awesome thanks!**

**Same goes to future reviewers: I accept if you don't like it thats completely fine- but could you tell me what aspects you dont like and why? That would be cool thank you!**

**Sorry about that guys all done now- and this will be the only one of these I promise!**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I'm done writing it! Thanks for your support guys!**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5: 6 months on

**Okay I'm sooooooooooo sorry about the delay guys! I meant to post this days ago but it was my birthday this weekend and I got so caught up in celebrating it totally slipped my mind! I'm really sorry! Anyways here's the chapter:**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 5: 6months on

BPOV

And so the routine began. Everyday in biology Edward Cullen would talk quietly to me unnoticed by everyone else, and unknowingly building my trust in him. He talked about everyday, mundane issues yet for some reason I felt like he trusted me, believed in me. I came to live for those lessons; literally. Things with Charlie had gotten worse: he'd lost his job as the chief of police; well technically he was 'taking time off due to stress' but it was the same thing to me; I still had to take on more hours to pay the bills, he drank more, and rarely left the house. But worst of all was the beating was getting worse and more difficult to hide, I had had to get a darker foundation and it was lucky so many people ignored me or they would have started to suspect something. I had sunk into a deep depression, keeping more to myself than usual, still not talking to anyone, struggling to live through the days; I probably wouldn't have if it weren't for Edward. I even started talking to him... I remember the day...

*Flash back*

_He was there as I entered the room that had become my haven, and my breathing sped and my heart pounded as our eyes met from across the room. Why was this still happening to me? I still couldn't understand it... It had been four months since we met and I was still reacting this way..._

_He smiled at me briefly before beginning to speak calling me Isabella again as always. It was becoming infuriating, it was as though he __**knew**__ I preferred Bella yet refused to call me it unless I told him so. Each time he uttered my full name my mind screamed at him: It's BELLA! But I never answered verbally. But suddenly I couldn't take it anymore... He started prattling on about some unimportant issue but when he called me Isabella again I muttered: 'Bella' I was shocked at myself. For the first time in over 6years I had spoken aloud. Edward paused in his monologue and said: 'I'm sorry?' he was confused and surprised; confused as to what I mean and I'm guessing surprised that I had spoken to him. I explained: 'my name, I prefer Bella' and unlike everyone else would have, he murmured: 'Okay, Bella then.' And carried on talking, but I could see happiness in his eyes, he was happy that I had finally spoken to him, happy that I had trusted him. And I was happy that he was, for the first time in nearly 8 years I was happy again._

*End flash back*

I caught Edwards eye as I enter Mr. Banner's classroom and he flashes that gorgeous crooked smile; my heart fluttered and my breath caught. _Why am I __**still **__reacting this way?_ I mean it was something you read about in books, the depressed misunderstood girl gets swept off her feet by the most gorgeous guy on the planet. _Hmm... That was odd... I could have sworn Edward's smile got bigger as I thought that... hmm... oh well..._

Edward began to talk quietly to me as usual but this time I found my curiosity was getting the better of me. I didn't want to talk about the weather, or wonder if Mr. Weber had found his missing cat yet; I wanted to know more about him. His likes his dislikes, what his family were like and whether they got on. But I wasn't sure if I should ask... I mean it's not like we were friends... right?


	7. Chapter 6: 6 months on EPOV

**Sorry this one was so short but I'm having writer's block... well kind of. I know where I want it to be but I'm not quite sure how to get it there... Anyways don't forget to review! Sorry again for the delay! It won't happen again! **

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Also- thank you so much for reviewing! I got more reviews again and I've been put on more story alerts too! So thank you! Keep it up! Enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 6: 6 months on (EPOV)

EPOV

6 months had passed, 6 months in which I **still **hadn't managed to get Isabella to tell me about what was happening to her at home. I knew, of course I did; I mean how could I not when I was able to read her mind? But I couldn't let on to her that I knew for that would mean telling her my secret, although a few times it had seemed like she had figured it out for herself.

It seemed like I would have to take this slower than I had originally thought... I didn't want to, I hated to see her in pain, and the beatings were getting worse, she thought no one noticed; she was almost right- no one else noticed, I did. The foundation she wore might fool human eyes but it did not fool Alice and I; we could see the markings on her face as clear as day. The only thing that stopped me from taking her away from Charlie was the fact that Alice had had a vision seeing that if I tried to get her to come with me now, she would reject- she didn't trust me enough yet Alice had said. I was trying to build that trust with her but it was proving difficult. I had managed to get her to talk to me though, which was progress.

_*Flashback*_

_I watched as she entered the room, she was so beautiful, even broken as she was. She caught my eye as she walked in and I smiled briefly at her, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. She may not know it but I __**would**__ protect her, I vowed I was going to do everything in my power to get Bella away from Charlie Swan. I started to talk quietly to her as I always did, and almost immediately she started to relax, I smiled again, I was glad I could help her, if only minutely for now. I also noticed how agitated she got when I called her Isabella, I noticed it from the first time I introduced myself and figured I could use it to my advantage for every time I called her Isabella her mind screamed at me: 'Its BELLA!' and I knew she so badly wanted to tell me herself, but she was afraid, no, she was downright terrified that Charlie would somehow find out and her life would get harder than it already was. But it seemed she couldn't take it anymore, for this time when I called her by her full name she muttered: 'Bella.' I asked her to repeat herself; not because I couldn't hear her, my hearing was better than hers, but because I wanted to hear her voice again, it was so melodic, so beautiful, just like the rest of her. She explained to me that she preferred Bella, and I acknowledged this and continued to talk to her. I knew she would not want me to draw attention to the fact that she had spoken aloud, and my thoughts were confirmed in her mind; she was grateful I hadn't. _

_*End flashback*_

I caught her eye as she once again entered the classroom and smiled at her. I started to talk quietly to her, as was our routine but there was one thing that was nagging at me, I didn't want to talk about such mundane issues anymore, I had had to before because I didn't want to scare her away but now... I could ask about her couldn't I? I mean we were friends weren't we?

**So what did you guy think? Sorry the last couple have been short but I needed to move the story on so I can get it to where I want it without it being too tedious. The next ones should be longer hopefully though! Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Edward to the rescue?

**Hey guys I've edited chapters 5 and 6 so make sure you re-read them first! **

**Also sorry about the HUGE delay but I was had writers block and really struggled to figure out where to take the story from here, but I think I've got it figured out now. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Edward to the rescue?

BPOV

Nothing much happened after biology that day; well until my psychology teacher decided she 'wanted a word after class.' Unfortunately for me, psychology was my last class of the day, so by the time I had finished trying to convince her that everything was fine at home, I was late; severely late. I ran as fast as I could out of the school, and pushed my truck to its absolute limit trying to get home before Charlie did. But I was too late; his cruiser was back in the drive when I got in, he had come back earlier than planned from his fishing trip. I was in for it tonight. I hesitantly opened the door; praying with all my might that he was already passed out on the couch. No such luck. He screamed at me: 'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?' and slapped me hard across the face, causing me to fall to the floor. He kept punching and kicking me whilst screaming his usual speech: 'I FEED YOU, CLOTHE YOU AND PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! WHERE'S MY DINNER HUH? YOU CANT DO THAT ONE SMALLT HING FOR ME? IT'S YOUR FAULT IT NEEDS DOING IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU RENEE WOULD STILL BE HERE!' With that he stormed out of the house leaving me a bleeding wreck on the floor. I could feel the blackness threatening to engulf me but I had to get off the floor before he got back. I stumbled my way up to my room, crashing into walls and doors on the way, and got the shock of my life: Edward Cullen was sitting on my bed. _What was he __**doing **__here? How did he even get in?_ But soon I was too tired to care. My head hurt even thinking about it. I couldn't take anymore. I collapsed in his arms, sobbing. He just held me and let me ruin his t-shirt; whispering sweet words in my ear and promising me that everything would be alright and that he was there for me. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and then let the darkness have me; trusting Edward to keep me safe. The last thought I was that I probably liked Edward more than was good for him.


	9. Chapter 8: Rescuing Bella?

**Hey sorry that some of my chapters are shorter than other but it just seems like a good place to end them. Anyways here's the next chapter: enjoy! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 8: Rescuing Bella?

EPOV

I spent the rest of the school day pondering over whether I should start asking Bella about herself or not, and was still doing so when I left with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. I got into my Volvo and pulled away, leaving the problem for now. Emmett, as usual, couldn't stand our silence and decided to break it:

'So Eddie, when do we get to meet this chick that's got you all silent and broody? Well... more so than usual' and in total Emmett fashion, laughed loudly. I growled at him. He only laughed harder.

'Firstly, don't call me that. And second, her name is Bella, and not yet. You know the situation. She doesn't trust me enough as it is, do you really think introducing her to someone of your build is a good idea?'

'I suppose not... But it's not like I'm going to hurt her! I just want to meet her...' Oh good lord he had started whining. Now there was no stopping him. Fortunately it seemed Rose and I were on the same wave length for once and she smacked him around the head.

'Emmett, stop being so insensitive! She's very vulnerable right now, and although we know you wouldn't hurt her, she doesn't. All she will see is a huge man running towards her. She'll probably but that together with the image of Charlie when he's beating her and run for the hills. And then where will Edward be? This is going to take time, she's going to have to learn to trust that Edward will keep her safe, and then when she does, and is finally away from that _monster_ we can think about introducing her to the rest of us. For now, though, you are just going to have to be patient.' Emmett shut up at this but was still pouting in the back seat. I was surprised at Rosalie though, she was never like this about a _human_. Seeing my shock she spoke again: 'There's no need to be so shocked Edward, although I can understand why you are. I want to protect Bella just as much as you do, I can sympathize with her, and we've both been through similar traumatic events. People like us have to stick together.' I was proud of Rosalie, it seemed we all were reading my siblings thoughts, Jasper especially though, for once his sister was thinking of someone other than herself. **(A/N: In this Rosalie feels sympathy towards Bella for what has happened because she can relate to some extent due to what happened in her human life.)**

We were all silent as we entered the house. That is, until Alice gasped. Everyone else rushed to her side, trying to get her to tell them what her vision was; everyone except me. I was too caught up in her mind, seeing the vision unfold, to do anything. I was frozen, just as Alice was. We stared at each other horrified, both of us watching helplessly as Charlie Swan beat his daughter until she was lying bleeding and broken on the floor. I went to rush out the door, to stop him, to protect Bella but Alice grabbed my arm.

'It's too late, he's nearly finished, and by the time you get there she'll be lying on the floor covered in blood. Can you handle that?' I didn't answer her, just raced out the door. I still had to go; I had to help her somehow, even if I could only comfort her, and clean her up. I still had to do something.

I sat on her bed as she entered the room. I could tell she was shocked seeing me here; reading her mind confirmed it: _What is he __**doing **__here? How did he even get in?_ Well I used the window to get in but I wasn't about to tell her that, she was frightened enough as it was. I could see tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. Suddenly she let out a sob, and collapsed into my waiting arms. I let her tears soak my t-shirt as I consoled her as best I could, whispering to her that it would be okay, and that I was here to protect her. Eventually exhaustion took over and she fell asleep in my arms. I stayed with her until morning, watching over my beautiful, broken angel.

**And that's it for now guys! I updated twice this time, to make up for how long it took me last time Hope you liked it- don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9: Help me?

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for the huge delay but I've had tonsillitis so I haven't been able to get on here. But I'm updating now so it's all good! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 9: Help me?

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to a splitting headache and pain pretty much everywhere on my body. Luckily it was Saturday so I didn't have to worry about going to school. I rolled over to see some painkillers, a glass of water and a note addressed to me on my bedside table. The events of last night came flooding back. _OH MY GOD EDWARD!_ I sat up like a bat out of hell and frantically looked around my room, where **was **he? He has to still be here... I mean why wouldn't he be?

Deciding to worry about it later since he clearly wasn't around, I took my painkillers and opened the note. It read:

_Bella,_

_I didn't think it would be a good idea to be here when you woke up (no matter how much I wish I were) especially if 'Chief Swan' came to check on you. I went home to change my clothes and I will be back soon to make you breakfast and check you are okay. Ideally I would like to take you to hospital but I can see that you wouldn't want that so I will bring back a first aid kit with me when I come to check on you. _

_See you soon,_

_Yours,_

_Edward._

_How sweet!_ That was my first thought. No one has ever taken as much interest in me as he does. He understood that I wouldn't want to go to the hospital and that he shouldn't have been here when I woke up. **I** didn't even think of that! It's like he's psychic or something...

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Almost as soon as I finished reading his note he walked through the door! _How did he get in?_

'Good morning Bella, how are you feeling? I used the key under the eave to get in, I hope that's okay?' He greeted me and then placed another glass of water on my bedside table and handed me a plate of toast. 'Here, I made you breakfast, you need to get your strength back. Now, what hurts?'

Well, he doesn't beat about the bush does he? Straight down to business, I couldn't get a word in edge ways! It wasn't annoying though, It was oddly comforting, knowing that he wanted to take care of me, although at this point I wasn't sure why. I quietly told him that it was my ribs and my legs that hurt the most and he set to work poking, prodding, cleaning and bandaging where necessary. He worked fast, he finished not long after I finished eating my toast. I murmured a quiet: 'Thank you.' He merely nodded and smiled at me before setting to work on my face. He got some ice from the freezer and instructed me to put it on my eye to reduce the swelling; I was getting the makings of a serious black eye apparently. Once he had finished cleaning the cuts on my face to prevent infection he perched on the end of my bed and looked at me, as though waiting for me to say something.

'Thank you, Edward. I do not know why you did this for me but I am very grateful. No one has ever shown an interest in my feelings before now, and to be honest, it feels nice; knowing that someone is taking care of me. But this can be the only time you do so; If Charlie catches you I'll be for it. I think, it's best if we don't talk anymore. I'm sorry.' It broke my heart to say the words but I couldn't put his life in danger, although it sounded like it was my life I was worried about, in reality it was his safety that worried me. As much as I ached to deny it, I liked him. A lot.

I looked up at Edward, and his expression shattered my heart; He looked devastated. Naturally, he started to protest: 'Bella, please I only want to help you. I know it's me you are worried about and you don't have to. Trust me when I say I **will **be fine. It's you I'm worried about; you can't go on like this. Please let me help you, my family will take you in. You'll never have to want for anything; I've seen you going to school straight from work first thing in the morning. It's not healthy. Please, please come back with me. We **can** protect you from Charlie.' He was serious. He actually wanted to take me away from this hell I was supposed to call my life. But what shocked me most, was how much I **wanted **to go with him. I wanted him to protect me, I wanted him to keep me safe from Charlie's wrath; and that was why I couldn't. I couldn't drag him into this.

'Edward, thank you. Trust me when I say you have **no **idea how much I appreciate this. But I can't; I can't let you do this for me; I'm not worth it. It's my fault I'm in this mess anyway, so please, just let me deal with it.'

He sighed sadly, and spoke again: 'I can see that you won't change your mind, not yet at least. Perhaps you don't trust me enough. Well Bella, I **promise **you that I will not give up. You **are **worth it, and it is **not** your fault. I will not rest until you are safe.'

A tear ran down my cheek, and he drew me into a hug. I was sad that I couldn't go with him, maybe he was right, maybe I didn't trust him enough. All I knew was that I was so grateful that someone was finally taking an interest in me; and maybe, just maybe one day he **could **get me out of here. For the first time in I couldn't remember how long, I felt safe and cared for. I felt hope.

**There you go guys! One more chapter for you! The next one will be up A.S.A.P! Don't forget to rate! **


	11. Chapter 10:Please let me help you pt 1

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! And it's longer this time, its a two part chapter! Woop! Anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 10: Please let me help you! Part 1

EPOV

Even though it was impossible, by morning I was exhausted; mentally at least. I had stayed with Bella all night, and it was certainly an experience. Bella had failed to tell me she suffered from nightmares; I felt so helpless and she lay there crying and begging for someone, anyone to help her; to save her from this hell she was living in. And I did my best; each time she got restless I held her tighter to me, whispering sweet things and assuring her I **would** protect her. I worked to some extent; she calmed down but I don't think the nightmares stopped once all night. It was during the worst parts that I vowed I **would **help her. I would not rest until I had taken her out of this house and Charlie Swan was behind bars. He was going to pay for ever daring to hurt my angel.

Unfortunately I had to leave around 6am due to Alice seeing that 'Chief' Swan was getting up and that he was going to check to make sure Bella was still in the house. Why I have no idea. So I waited outside to make sure he didn't hurt her again and then once he left to do goodness knew what with his day, returned home to change and get some advice from Carlisle on how best to help Bella. I was sure to leave out some painkillers and a note for Bella so that she knew I was coming back.

When I arrived home Carlisle was in his study and paused in his work in order to talk to me. He seemed to know what the subject was before I opened my mouth for he asked: 'How is she?' I filled him in briefly on the events of the previous night and how she wanted to ask her to come and live here but wasn't sure if it was the right time and then got to the question I really wanted to ask: 'What do I do Carlisle? She can't go on like she does! She gets up at the crack of dawn, cleans the house, goes to work, then goes straight to school and then leaves and cooks tea and cleans the house AGAIN all before she even has time to think about herself! And that's not forgetting all the abuse she's suffering. I just feel so helpless! I just don't know how to help her without scaring her off! What can I do?' I was at the end of my tether at this point. I completely broke down in front of Carlisle practically begging him for his help; which I needn't have done because he would have helped me anyway. But before he answered I was distracted by his thoughts: _Hmm... she's good for him. He seems so... human. You can practically __**see**__ the love rolling off him._

I was so shocked I blurted out: 'Love? I don't love her!' Or do I? There was definitely something about her I was attracted too... and I definitely liked her. A lot. No. I was not in love with her, yet, but I could easily see it happening and probably in the not so distant future... Carlisle just smirked at me knowingly before answering my original question: 'There is not much you can do, son. You have to remember how hard this is for Bella. She has been abused mentally, emotionally and physically for most of her life. Chief Swan probably has her convinced that she deserves this; that it's her fault. It's going to take time for her to realise that's not true and for her to trust you enough to come and stay here with us. Although I suppose there is no harm in asking, plating the idea in her mind so to speak. For now I believe all you can do is be there for her and you will slowly earn her trust. Oh and refrain from taking her to a hospital, I doubt she will want the attention. If necessary I will come and treat her myself although I doubt she will want that either just yet.' Hmmm... Yes this was what I had expected. I thanked him and made to leave but he has one more piece of advice for me: 'Oh and Edward? It may be an idea to talk to Rosalie and see what she thinks. After all she has some experience in how Bella will be feeling.' I thanked him once more and left in search of Rosalie, after confirming the time Bella would be waking up from Alice. It seemed I had an hour or so left.

I found Rosalie, as I had suspected, in her room with Emmett. After Emmett left I filled Rosalie in on the conversation I had had with Carlisle and asked if she had any further advice for me. She seemed to agree with Carlisle but did add: 'I know how hard this is for you Edward, I've seen it before when it came to me and Emmett; at first I was reluctant to trust him even though I knew he was my soul mate and that I **could **trust him. But I also know that you will do your best to help; just like Emmett did with me. But if you think it would help I could talk to her? Let her know that she's not alone in what she's going through? I'm not sure if she would be willing to listen but it may be worth a shot?' Although the first part did not help it was nice to know she had faith in me. As for the second part... well it was not a bad idea... I told Rosalie I would talk to Bella about her past if it was okay with her and see what she says. After Rosalie told me it was fine for me to tell Bella her story I quickly changed, grabbed a first aid kit and left to go and see my Bella.

**That's it for now guys! Sorry that this part is a little tedious but I just felt that Edward has been so focused on Bella and that I needed to show how he's struggling juggling everything at the moment. His POV from the conversation that follows will be up soon! Please let me know what you think! Thanks guys! **


	12. Chapter 10:Please let me help you pt 2

**Hey guys! Here's part 2 for you! Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 10: Please let me help you! Part 2

EPOV

I arrived at her house and after using the key I knew was under the eave to get in made her some breakfast; I had used the front door this time for I didn't want her finding out my secret **just** yet she had enough to deal with. Although as she was already wondering how I got in I wondered if my attempts at seeming human were futile. I entered her room shortly after she had finished reading my note and got straight down to business:

'Good morning Bella, how are you feeling? I used the key under the eave to get in, I hope that's okay?' I wanted to check her over immediately. I had worried about her injuries all night long and I finally had my chance to make sure she was properly cared for. I handed her the toast I had made and told her to eat. I asked her where it hurt and she informed me it was her ribs and her legs that hurt the most so I started there. It was as bad as I had imagined; from what I could tell she had two cracked ribs and one broken one, a possible sprained ankle and cuts and bruises covering every inch of the rest of her. Not to mention the black eye she appeared to be getting. I finished not long after she had finished her toast and got some ice for her eye whilst I took her plate down to the kitchen. I cleaned the cuts on her face and was finally finished. I still wanted to take her to a hospital or at least to see Carlisle but I knew she wouldn't have that. After I had finished I perched on the ended of her bed and waited for her to speak first:

'Thank you, Edward. I do not know why you did this for me but I am very grateful. No one has ever shown an interest in my feelings before now, and to be honest, it feels nice; knowing that someone is taking care of me. But this can be the only time you do so; If Charlie catches you I'll be for it. I think, it's best if we don't talk anymore. I'm sorry.' If my heart could break I'm sure it would have. All my attempts were pointless! She still didn't want my help! I couldn't understand why she was doing this so I read her mind and was slightly surprised at what I found: _I couldn't put his life in danger, although it sounded like it was my life I was worried about, in reality it was his safety that worried me. As much as I ached to deny it, I liked him. A lot._ My heart swelled and fell harder for her; She was so selfless! It was such a rare quality in humans and I couldn't help but like her more. She cared for me, I couldn't believe it. It was **me **she wanted to protect, and so she was pushing me away... well this was certainly a new development, I would have to talk to Rosalie about this. But there is no way she is going to succeed. I am here for good.

'Bella, please I only want to help you. I know it's me you are worried about and you don't have to. Trust me when I say I **will **be fine. It's you I'm worried about; you can't go on like this. Please let me help you, my family will take you in. You'll never have to want for anything; I've seen you going to school straight from work first thing in the morning. It's not healthy. Please, please come back with me. We **can** protect you from Charlie.' She was touched; I could see it. I doubted anyone had ever shown as much interest in her as I did. And I **knew **she wanted to come with me, but I also knew she wouldn't. It was still too soon. Maybe she didn't trust me enough yet...

'Edward, thank you. Trust me when I say you have **no **idea how much I appreciate this. But I can't; I can't let you do this for me; I'm not worth it. It's my fault I'm in this mess anyway, so please, just let me deal with it.' Wait a second, she thought this was her fault? There was no way she deserved this! No one deserved it but least of all her!

I sighed sadly, what had this monster done to her? And spoke again: 'I can see that you won't change your mind, not yet at least. Perhaps you don't trust me enough. Well Bella, I **promise **you that I will not give up. You **are **worth it, and it is **not** your fault. I will not rest until you are safe.'

A tear ran down her cheek at this and I immediately drew her to me in a hug. I couldn't help it; I hated seeing her so broken so I hugged her tightly to me. I smiled at how much she relaxed at my touch, she was beginning to trust me after all; I finally saw a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel maybe I **could** protect her after all!

**And that is all for now guys! I gave you two parts because I'm going away for a few days and won't have access to a laptop to update but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up earlier next week! Please read and review! Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 11: Not the only one

**Hey guys! Sorry again about the HUGE delay! I am rubbish at updating regularly I know I'm sorry! Also: I only got 3 reviews last time I updated (Which is great thank you guys!), but I would like a few more this time please? That would be great! Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 11: Not the only one with a secret?

BPOV

It had been two weeks since Edward discovered my secret, and we had fallen into a routine of sorts. As he had said he hadn't given up, we didn't speak much in school except for biology, but he came to my house every night after I had been beaten by Charlie, cleaned me up and stayed with me overnight; he was always gone by morning. He never stopped trying to convince me to come and live with him though, and I never stopped turning him down. I was convinced I could survive; admittedly the beatings were getting worse because Charlie was working less and less and drinking more. (He had gone back to work about 10days previous but he only went in the bare minimum he could get away with and stayed home for the rest.) I had stepped up my hours and the small cafe where I worked and had to get up even earlier so that I could fit in more hours before school. Luckily it was open 24hours (strange I know) so I could get all the hours I needed, I now worked from 5-8:15, and then I drove off to school.

However, lately it was not Charlie that was causing me to be so distracted during my lessons; It was Edward, I had begun noticing certain things about him: like how after a few days his eyes seemed to become darker and he became more tense when someone brushed by him. Also he seemed to always know what I wanted to say before I said it: like he could read my mind. I had also noticed how cold and seemingly hard his skin was when he comforted me at night. And how him and his family disappeared 'camping' on the rare sunny days that graced Forks. I tried not to think about it too much because it seemed as though whatever secret he had, he didn't want me to know what it was. But in the limited spare time I had during lunch and my free lessons I did some research but everything that came up seemed ridiculous. It was all supernatural stuff like werewolves and vampires... but that couldn't be right... could it?

My musings were cut off when I entered my biology classroom. I couldn't help the goofy grin that crossed my face when I caught Edward's eye and cursed the rapid pace my heart was beating at. Surely everyone in the room could hear it? I thought I heard Edward chuckle then as I passed by him but I must have been mistaken as his face was serious when I looked at him. _Oh here we go_ I thought. He opened his mouth and I did not stop him as he started his usual interrogation of me:

'Bella, how are you this morning? Does anything hurt? Do you need to go home? Did _**he**_ hurt you again?' His eyes roamed my face to see if I was lying as I answered his questions in the same way I always did:

'Hi, I'm fine. No, **no** and no. How are you?' He relaxed then, seemingly relieved that I was unharmed thus far today and we conversed as usual, barely paying attention to the teacher Mr. Banner, wrapped up in our own private bubble. I was sad when the bell rang; I always was. As biology was my last class of the day I was sad for a number of reasons: 1. I didn't want to leave Edward and 2. I didn't want to have to face what I knew would come.

Edward muttered: 'you could always come home with me.' I didn't miss the pleading tone his voice had taken, but he already knew what my answer would be. I hated what this was doing to him; I could see the desperation on his face, but I just couldn't leave; at least not yet. I simply replied: 'I'll see you later' before going home to face the man that was rapidly becoming the devil incarnate.

**Sorry it's short but I had to have Edward's secret in there too somewhere! Please, please, please review! The more you review the faster I will update I promise! Thanks again, hope you liked it!**

**Also I posted a poll- if you could answer it and let me know what you think that would be good! Thank you!**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 12: Desperation

**Hey guys! I got LOADS of reviews last time so thank you soo much and keep it up! I decided that I will try update twice each time, that way you should get to see both Edward and Bella's side of recent events. Also please vote on my poll? I need to know if you guys would prefer Edward's secret to come out before or after Bella leaves Charlie? (Sorry if I spoiled that for some of you but lets face it, that was always going to happen) Anyways here you go: Please review! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 12: Desperation

EPOV

I was reaching breaking point. I didn't know what to do anymore and Alice didn't either. Every time she tried searching for Bella's future it was hazy; she could only see bits and pieces of visions; nothing concrete. And I was determined **not **to risk Bella's life anymore than she already was.

It had been two weeks since Bella had discovered that I knew her secret, and we had fallen into a resemblance of a routine. We only spoke in biology, until I came to her bedroom at night to comfort her and administer first aid. But it was slowly killing me. We were both at breaking point; I could see in her eyes that she would not be able to take much more of this; her life was literally hanging in the balance, as Charlie was beating her worse and worse each day. I needed to get her away from him and fast.

I had almost broken down in front of her eyes at the end of biology this afternoon. Practically begging her to come home with me where she would be safe, but she refused and went home like she always did. I didn't drive my siblings home today, I had to get out of there, I ran in the forest as fast as I could, taking my frustration out on trees, bushes; anything that I could.

Bella's safety was not the only thing I had to worry about though. It had not escaped my notice the things she was starting to discover about me; I knew she was researching every chance she got, and so far she did not believe anything she had found but my time was running out. She was close to finding out our family secret and I was worried about how her knowing would affect everyone's future.

I knew I couldn't avoid my family forever though and soon ventured home to check in with everyone before I visited Bella. As I entered the house I saw Rosalie and Alice in the living room, Alice was grinning so widely it was a wonder her face didn't split in half; she could barely keep from jumping up and down with joy. I wondered what had gotten into her but she was reciting the alphabet in every language she could think of. _Why was she blocking me?_ As soon as she saw me she jumped up from the couch, threw her arms around my waist and spoke so fast I could barely keep up with her:

'Edward! Oh Edward I've got fantastic news! Charlie is going away fishing all weekend and Bella is going to come shopping with me and Rosalie on Friday and Rosalie will tell her, her story and I get to give her a make over and we're going to try and persuade her to come and live here with us! Isn't it wonderful?'

I froze in shock. Bella. Alice. Rosalie. Shopping. Live. Here. _What?_ My mind couldn't process the words. I'd become so used to her rejections that it shocked me that she was going to say yes. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that it was Alice she would say yes to but not me. But at least we were making progress? Suddenly I couldn't wait for this weekend to come.

**That's all for now guys! My story is finally taking shape! Anyways don't forget to review please!**


	15. Chapter 13: Alice

**Hey guys! Here's the next part! Hope you like it! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 13: Alice

BPOV

It was Thursday that week when I felt happier than I had in ages. I had already cleaned the house and made Charlie's breakfast when he mumbled:

'I'm going fishing tomorrow for the weekend so I won't be here. Make sure the house is spotless and have my dinner on the table Sunday evening for when I get back! And remember: anyone finds out- you're in for it!' I mumbled back and quick: 'okay dad' and dashed out the door before he could say anything else. It wasn't until I had gotten to work though, that I realised I hadn't been beaten this morning! Maybe things were finally on the up?

I got to school that morning and even the bimbo twins didn't say anything! Come to think of it... they had been oddly quiet the lately... they had even stopped pushing me into bins. They had still been insulting me but today they didn't say anything.

So, when I got into Spanish I was on cloud nine and couldn't help the grin that crossed me face when I saw Alice Cullen still sat in my seat. She grinned back and me and was literally bouncing in her seat as I sat next to her. I liked Alice, she was constantly in a good mood and it never failed to cheer me up, she always chatted away to me even though I had never replied and I liked that about her. She was the kind of girl I could see myself being friends with if I was allowed. But I was becoming increasingly frustrated with my situation. Who was Charlie to dictate to me who I could and could not talk to? It had gotten to the point where I really wanted to talk to Alice; she was making the effort to talk to me and it was rude of me to not do the same. My resolve hardened and she perkily said hello to me, so before she could begin to chatter on for the remainder of the lesson I muttered: 'Hi Alice'; she grinned at me a squealed so high I was sure only bats and dogs could have heard it. She seemed even happier than before (If that were possible) and I was pleased that I had caused that.

It was what she said next though that made me freeze in fear: 'So Bella, my sister Rosalie and I are going shopping in Port Angeles on Friday after school and wanted you to tag along with us? You are in serious need of a wardrobe overhaul! I mean you are so pretty but you hide it under baggy clothes! I've bitten my tongue for far too long and it is high time that we took you shopping! So what do you say?' I didn't know what to say... I was flattered that she wanted to take me, but I wasn't allowed nor could I afford it... I mean I had a secret savings account that I had religiously been putting my wages into from my weekend job but I was saving it for college which was my ticket out of here. But Alice looked so hopeful that I couldn't bear to crush that... if Charlie found out though... before I could say anything though she continued: 'Oh and don't worry about the cost, of course we will be paying for everything, and don't worry: I promise **no one** else has to know.' She looked meaningfully at me at the last part. _Did she know?_ _And how did she know what I was going to say? It's like she's psychic!_ I didn't know what to say... I did want to go though... and I trusted Alice... so I had agreed on the condition that no one found out outside of her family. She had squealed even louder than before and started rambling on about all the things she wanted to dress me in.

A strange emotion passed through me then, it was strange, after so long being isolated, I was happy that I had found to friends from the same family... I felt happy and safe, I felt accepted.

**That's all for now guys! Don't forget to rate! Sorry it was so short but the next few will be longer I promise! Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll! Thank you! **


	16. Chapter 14: Shopping with Bella

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay I had writers block! And I didn't get as many reviews last time *sad face* but I decided to update anyway because that's how much I love you all! Also I've put in a bit of a time skip here just because I really want to get on with moving the story forward! Anyways enjoy! And please review! Reviews make me happy!**

**Oh and also I've put a few different POV's in this one other than the regular Bella/Edward ones I've been using, just to mix it up a little **

**Right I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter! :P**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 14: Shopping with Bella

Alice POV

After I had convinced Bella to come shopping with me and Rosalie the rest of the week passed quickly and before I knew it, I was on the way to school on Friday morning. I had driven this morning so that we could all go shopping right after school; I had asked Bella if she wanted a lift to school but she said no. I guess she just doesn't trust us enough yet. Oh well! She had spoken to me at least! I was soo excited when she did, even though I knew it was going to happen, and then she had agreed to go shopping, and I got to pay for it, and I got to give her a makeover! It was easily one of the best days I had had in a while.

As Jazzy and I walked hand in hand to my Spanish class I couldn't help but wonder whether Charlie Swan had beaten his daughter before he left this morning or if she had managed to escape him. Of course, I could have just searched for her future but it was so hazy lately that it gave me a headache trying; and when I searched for chief Swan I couldn't find anything concrete just last minute flashes of nothing of real importance. Whether that was because he was so heavily intoxicated he was incapable of making any real decisions or for another reason I did not know. I had spoke to my family about this when I first noticed and Edward had mentioned that in the brief time he had spent in close enough proximity to the chief he was unable to get a clear read on his thoughts either. Only when his emotions were strong enough was he able to hear anything clear enough; so we put it down to the drink and thought nothing more of it.

School passed quickly, and without drama, and before long I was waiting with Rosalie by my yellow Porsche trying to keep people from making finger marks on my baby. I mean I get it- it's a nice car but people did not have to put their greasy fingers on it!_ Ooh she's here!_ I saw Bella come out talking to her Psychology teacher. I glanced briefly at Edward and thought: _Edward is her teacher suspicious, about her home life?_ I saw him look up, then down: yes. Hmmm... I searched for his future and immediately found a vision of him telling the principal of his concerns, who would then talk to the police. This was not good. The vision was not clear, he was clearly indecisive, but he seemed concerned for Bella, and it seemed that if she came in with anymore bruises he would go and talk to the principal. Time was running out.

Rosalie POV

(1 hour later)

Alice, Bella and I were almost at Port Angeles shopping mall and Alice was driving me nuts! I had had to take over driving because she couldn't keep still and her driving was beginning to scare Bella. She **said **she just couldn't help it; I mean, I knew she was excited that Bella was finally opening up to us but please! Does she have to be so over the top all the time?

As we pulled into a parking space Alice immediately dashed out of the car chattering on about where to go at what time and that we had to hurry because she had booked us spa appointments at 6:30pm. I just rolled my eyes and caught Bella doing the same; I caught her eye and we both tried (unsuccessfully) to stifle our giggles. Alice glared at us.

We were about to head into the nearest store when I heard a strange rumbling noise; I paused and looked at the others: Alice had heard it too. I looked at Bella and she was blushing, but I had no idea why...

'Bella, what was that noise?' I asked her. She blushed harder and replied: 'Sorry that was my stomach, I may have skipped lunch?' We all laughed at that and went to the food court to get Bella something to eat. As Bella was eating Alice pulled out a piece of paper began changing what was written on it. Once she was done she put it in front of us so we could see what it was. _A schedule; She had actually planned how long we had in each store, right down to 'browsing' and 'trying on' times! She's cracked. It is official! She has actually gone round the bend!_

Bella POV

A few hours later and I was completely exhausted. Alice and Rose (as she had insisted I call her) had dragged me around every store in the mall! But as exhausted as I was it was kind of fun trying on clothes together and just messing around. It made me feel normal, something I hadn't felt since my mom died. We were now on our way to the spa appointments that Alice had arranged, I felt kind of bad that they were spending all this money on me but every time I tried to pay for something Alice just glared at me. (And let me tell you she may look adorable but that little pixie can be scary!) So I was keeping my mouth shut.

As we relaxed in the treatment room waiting for our manicures to dry and our facials to set Rose asked: 'Bella, I never told you how I came to live with the Cullen's did I?' Well actually none of them had but I wasn't about to mention that. She then proceeded to tell me her story. **(A.N. I'm not going to go into Rosalie's background because you all know it, so it's the same minus the becoming a vampire part obviously)** As she finished, we had our facials peeled off and I could feel the tears sliding down my face.

'Oh Rose, I'm so sorry for what happened to you! It must have been so hard for you.'

She replied: 'Yes it was, but you know what got me through? My new family. They helped me overcome it, they protected me from Royce.' I couldn't help feeling that she had an ulterior motive for telling me all of this... 'Just like we can help you Bella.' Yep. I was right. _How did she know? Edward promised! That traitor! _'So you know then?' I said, perhaps a little too harshly but I feel I had every right to be. I saw something flash in Rosalie's eyes, clearly she realised she was not supposed to tell me she knew. 'Bella please, just let us help you! They helped me, they could help you too! We can protect you from Charlie! Just please!' That was Alice, she appeared to be crying but there were no tears... how odd... But why did they even care? They were begging me to stay with them. They didn't understand! I couldn't!

'I want to go home now please' and with that I walked out of the spa and to their car. I knew they were following me. They didn't say anything as we drove back to forks, but as they pulled up my drive Rosalie said: 'Please Bella, just think about it?' They weren't going to give up. I didn't want to have do this but I need them to leave me alone; I can't put them in danger. So I shouted: 'Why should I? I'd be in just as much danger with all of you! Who wants to live with a bunch of vampires anyway?' And with that I stormed into the house ignoring the shocked looks on their faces.

**Woo! She found out! I know the last bit was a bit sudden but I need to get a move on with the story now and it seemed like the best way. Plus I have BIG plans for the next few chapters so watch this space! Don't forget to review! **


	17. Chapter 15: Flashbacks

**Hey guys here's the next chapter this one is mostly just to explain how she found out **

**Also I have an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I won't be able to update as much over the next few months because I have two holidays and then I'm going to university in September, so I don't know when ill be able to update... I'm hoping to get at least the next chapter up before I go away next week, if not hopefully it'll be the week after but no promises! I'll still be updating though so don't panic! **

**Anyways enjoy! Please review! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 15: flashbacks

BPOV

I slumped to the floor in tears as I heard Alice's car drive away. I couldn't believe I had done that... _they'll never talk to me again_ I thought dejectedly. _That was the whole idea though wasn't it?_ I mentally sighed. Well yes it was what I was going for but I hadn't wanted to blurt out that I had actually found out their secret during the last few days.

_*Flashback*_

_It was Thursday evening and I was sat at my computer. If I was going to be spending any length of time with the Cullen's on Friday I was going to find out what they were hiding once and for all. I looked over the list I had made of things I had noticed:_

_They're eyes change from gold to black for no apparent reason._

_They are always away when it's sunny- supposedly 'camping.'_

_They are all inhumanly beautiful._

_Their skin is pale white and ice cold._

_They have purple bruises under their eyes as though they haven't slept in a while._

_They seem to avoid all human interaction and keep to themselves._

_And then compared it with a list of possible things it could be:_

_Werewolves_

_Vampires_

_My imagination_

_Well traditionally werewolves only change during the full moon. I ruled that one out since there were only away on sunny days. That left only two options. Was it possible that this was all in my head? I mean I guess they could all just be contact loving insomniacs who don't like people that much? That seems a bit far fetched to me though...__** Oh yeah because vampires is totally reasonable.**__ My gut was telling me that was it though... 'Vampires' I said the word aloud as though testing its veracity. It was true. I could feel it. But how? How was it possible for them to be vampires and not kill anyone in school? More to the point how was it possible for Edward to be so close to me all the time and have not taken a bite out of me? They must have real self control... I knew they wouldn't hurt me or else they would have done so by now. But it does explain all the times when Edward told me he could take care of himself... Hmm... I would have to think about this..._

_*End of flashback*_

Edward... I mentally sighed once more... the mere thought of his name made me sob even more... it made me sob for what would now truly never be... for I had realised I loved him... how could I not when he was so beautiful and so self-less? To deny his true nature to not harm a human, he was truly an angel. Not that it matters now. God how can I be so stupid? I have got to stop clinging on to this notion that Charlie will miraculously turn back into the loving caring father he was before my mum died... Because clearly it wasn't going to happen... maybe Rose and Alice were right? Maybe they could help me? I mean Charlie stood no chance against 5 Vampires right? But living with the Cullen's would mean telling the police... and going to court... I don't know if I could handle that... _But was it worse than going on like this day in day out?_ I don't know how I was going to carry on without Edward to help me... He had become my world. I didn't think I could survive without him...

I took myself off to bed, my head swirling, still undecided what to do.

**Sorry this one was a bit short but I just needed to tie up a few loose ends first! The next chapter is going to be AMAZING though! It's like the big climax so watch this space! Ill have it up A.S.A.P! **

**Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions about what you want to happen next! **

**Until next time! **


	18. Chapter 16: Big climax

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews last time! Glad you all like it! Well here it is! The big chapter you've all been waiting for! It's kind of a two part chapter but I decided to put it in all at once because that's how much I love you all Enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 16 part 1: Edward's anguish.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. _She found out!_ How? I didn't tell her anything, I didn't giver her any major clues did I? She must be really observant...

I was currently pacing in my room thinking over what Alice had told me:

*Flashback*

_Alice had just burst through the door in a panic looking as though she wanted cry. I immediately panicked. Was it Bella? Was she hurt? What happened? Who hurt her?_

'_Alice! What happened?' She spoke so fast I could barely understand her. (The fact that she was sobbing didn't help either.) 'Edward we failed! We talked to her, and Rose told her her story and then she said she wanted to go home! So we took her home but then when we asked her to think about it she said 'Why should I? I'd be in just as much danger with all of you! Who wants to live with a bunch of vampires anyway?' What do we do Edward?' Then she started full out sobbing into Jasper's arms. I could see he was trying to calm her but for once it didn't seem to be working..._

_*End of flashback*_

I didn't know what to do. _Should I go and see her? Talk her around? Or should I giver her some space?_ At this point I heard a knock on the door. It was Esme. She came in and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat next to her and she put her arm around me. It seemed like just what I needed right now, I relaxed into her embrace and let her consol me. 'Edward honey, you need to stop stressing. I know you're worried about her, we all are, but I don't think there's much you can do right now sweetie. If you just go bursting in there she'll only do the same to you as she did to Alice and Rose, and then if she pushes you away, who else has she got to turn to when she finally realises what she wants?' Hmm... she had a point. But what was I going to do? Just sit and wait for her? 'But I can't just sit here and do nothing!' 'I don't think you have much choice sweetheart.' She then left, leaving me to think things over.

(8pm Saturday) (Still EPOV)

In the end I had decided to take Esme's advice, at least for now, and leave Bella be. But if she had not come to me before Charlie's return tomorrow, I was going round there. It was when I made this decision that I heard Alice gasp. _Oh no._ I raced up the stairs and threw open her bedroom door to find her just coming out of a vision. 'Edward! It's Charlie! He came home early! I don't know why but I didn't see that, but when you decided to go and see Bella, I saw it!' I was not in the mood for guessing games. 'Saw what Alice?' 'He found out that we went to the mall with Bella. He came home early. All I saw was her lying on the floor and him beating her... with a bat.' _Oh god. No, no, no! This was not happening! _'Go Edward! You have to help her!' I didn't need telling twice! I shouted 'Carlisle!' And raced out the door, knowing he would follow. I was dimly aware that everyone was following but was too preoccupied to ask why. We got in my Volvo and drove to Bella's house, not caring about the speed limit or others on the road. I had to save my Bella.

Part 2: Charlie's return

BPOV (Saturday 7pm)

I had spent the day trying to keep my mind off certain vampires, by making sure the house was spotless for Charlie's return tomorrow. I knew it wouldn't be good enough no matter how hard I tried but I was worth a shot right? I figured that I just had to try harder. There was obviously a reason why I got beaten, and clearly that reason was that nothing I did was good enough. So I just needed to try harder, that way it would be good enough and Charlie would love me again.

No sooner had I had that thought that Charlie him self burst through the door in a murderous rage.

'YOU LITTLE B****H! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO PEOPLE HUH? HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! NOT ONLY DID YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TALK TO SOMEONE BUT YOU ACTUALLY WENT SHOPPING!' Oh no. He found out about Alice and Rose. 'Daddy, I-I-its n-n-not what you t-t-think!' 'DON'T LIE TO ME! WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM? HUH?' I didn't answer. That turned out to be a big mistake. I felt a blow to my stomach, winding me and throwing me to the floor. That's when I noticed the bat in his hand. _Oh no. This was going to be bad. _'Daddy please, I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise! I told them to leave me alone!' 'LIAR!' He thundered. 'You're sorry? Just like you were sorry when you forced your mother to go and get ice cream and then she never came back! Well sorry isn't going to bring your mother back and it's not going to stop you getting punished either!' And with that he swung the bat at me, again and again and again. I begged and pleaded for him to stop. But he was relentless finally I saw black spots in my vision and my world started to go black, but just before I passed out I heard an angelic voice scream: 'BELLA!' _Edward._

**(I was going to end it there but since I don't know when I'll update next I decided to carry on )**

(Some time later)(BPOV)

I didn't know how much time had passed, but to be honest I didn't really care. I was floating. It was dark everywhere but not in a scary way. It was nice; there was no pain, no worries. In the back of my mind a small voice was trying to tell me something, convince me to go back. _Go back where?_ Oh well. It can't be that important. Besides, I like it here, it's peaceful.

Suddenly a bright light interrupted my peace. It swept across my eye a few times on each side. I wanted it to go away, it hurt my eyes. Finally it left, but was replaced by the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was an angel, but he sounded as though he was in pain. He was saying something... a name... Bella that was it. He kept repeating it. I wanted to shout at this Bella to answer him, to ease his pain. But there was no one around. It was just me. _Wait._ Is that me? Am I Bella? There he goes again: 'Bella, Bella talk to me! Please wake up!' Yes that's me! I'm here! I tried to talk to him, to tell him I was here, and that I was okay. But I couldn't find my voice. Who was the angel anyway? And why was he so sad? The voice in my mind whispered to me again, a name this time... _Edward... _Edward? Who was Edward? Why did that name seem so familiar? So important? Suddenly a gorgeous pair of butterscotch eyes came to mind; and then, a messy crop of bronze hair. I know those features... Who is he? EDWARD! Oh my god! He was the angel! But why was he worried about me? I'm okay, I'm here, I tried to tell him again but I couldn't and his voice was always there; begging me to come back, to wake up. But I couldn't. I was starting to panic now, why couldn't I wake up? Why couldn't I go back to wherever Edward was? Was I dead?

Suddenly I felt an excruciating pain in my abdomen. Was this what death felt like? No. It was too painful for that. Then I heard a different voice: 'Bella, Bella sweetheart can you hear me? I need you to open you eyes for me.' That was a woman's voice... it was Alice! She sounded sad... Alice was never sad. 'Alice... why... why are you sad?' I said groggily. Hey! I talked! I managed to open my eyes to find Alice keeping my head still. 'Bella you're awake!' I tried to smile at her but I think it came out more like a grimace. Wait. 'Where's Edward?' I felt a pressure on my hand, someone squeezing it. 'I'm right here, love. Just hang on; we're going to take you to hospital.' Who's we? 'Carlisle is just checking you over then Alice and I will go with you in the ambulance when it arrives okay?' I was too tired to speak to I settled for him apparently reading my mind. I wasn't aware he could do that. _Must be a vampire thing._ Edward, where am I? What happened? I continued to speak to him in my mind, exhaustion was taking over. I was so tired. 'You're still at home, love, don't worry about what happened right now. Let's just get you fixed up and then we'll talk about it okay?' Okay. Can I sleep now? I'm so tired Edward. 'Yes love, you can sleep now.' I felt a sudden urge of panic. Don't leave me! 'Shh... It's okay. I'm still here. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up.' And with that I feel asleep.

**That's it for now folks! Hope you liked it! Next will be Edwards POV of the whole thing hopefully! Let me know what you think! **


	19. Chapter 17: Saving Bella

**Hey guys I managed to update horaayyyyyyy! Sorry about the wait though! I lost all my work and then had to copy it all over from the site plus I've been settling into uni and stuff Anyways it's here now This is the last part plus a bit more, but from Edwards POV Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 17: Saving Bella

EPOV

I couldn't think as I drove to Bella's, couldn't think of the consequences and didn't want to. I drove like a mad man, which is perhaps what I was. Carlisle was in the passenger seat, speaking in a soothing tone, his thoughts the same, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. It was as though I was underwater, or hearing things through very thick glass; I could see his mouth moving but couldn't understand what he was saying.

I pulled up to Bella's house, out of the car before it had even come to a full stop, and tore up the drive, dreading what I was about to find. As I flung open the door I could see it, I could see Charlie Swan standing over his daughters lifeless body, still beating her with a silver baseball bat. _Wait. LIFELESS?_ No. She was breathing, but only just, her eyes were closing, I could see she was giving up, I couldn't help but yell 'BELLA!' I didn't waste any more time, I had had enough, I rushed at Charlie, intent on ripping him to pieces, but was never able to make the contact. Emmett was holding me back, for once having to use all his strength. Jasper grabbed a hold of Charlie Swan and dragged him outside to wait with Rosalie and Esme for the emergency services that someone had thought to call on the way over. I wanted to go after him, to hurt him for ever daring to touch my Bella, but Carlisle was quick to remind me that Bella needed me. We rushed over to wear Alice was sat by her, trying to wake her up; she wasn't responding. I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. Carlisle was checking her over, Alice holding her head still. I broke down. I couldn't help it, I started sobbing, begging Bella to come back to me. Suddenly she whimpered. Alice asked her to open her eyes, she sounded sad, Alice is never sad. Bella opened her eyes and asked why Alice was sad, and then asked where I was. I squeezed her hand lightly and told her that we were going to take her to hospital. I could hear her thoughts again now, she was too tired to speak and started asking me questions about where she was and what happened, and then asked if she could go to sleep. I said yes but then she panicked and her thoughts shouted 'don't leave me!' so I promised I wouldn't. I will keep my promise.

(some time later around dawn)

It had been a few hours since we found Bella, who was currently having emergency surgery, and I hadn't stopped pacing, furiously tugging at my hair, Jasper had had to leave after he failed to calm me as my anger was making him want to lash out too. We had all spoken to the police and given statements, Charlie Swan was currently in custody, they just needed a statement from Bella. A statement I wasn't sure she'd be able to give. Alice had assured me that she would be fine, but how would **she **know? She hadn't even seen it happening until it was too late. What was with that? We thought it was the alcohol but that couldn't be it, I can still read drunk people's minds and Alice still gets visions of other inebriated humans. Humans. Bella was human. My sweet, beautiful Bella, who was fighting for her life upstairs. She shouldn't have to be damn it! She was sweet and kind and selfless and beautiful and so very breakable. She doesn't deserve this! She deserves someone to love her and cherish her and remind her every day how special and beautiful she really is. _Someone like you? _My mind whispered at me.

Before I couldn't contemplate that however, I saw Carlisle striding down the corridor; I had asked him to perform the surgery, not trusting anyone else with my Bella. 'How is she? Is she okay? Is she awake? Can I see her?' The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, I was frantic and desperate. I felt like a little boy asking his daddy to kiss his cut and make it better. Of course that was what I was doing. I just wanted my father to tell me everything was going to be alright.

Carlisle came to a stop in front of me and said the two most beautiful words: 'She's stable' I breathed a huge sigh of relief. She was stable, that meant she was alive at least. 'Can I see her?' He merely smiled and lead me to her room. As I walked in, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even with tubes and wires sticking out of her. I didn't think she would wake up any time soon so I settled into the chair beside her bed, took a hold of her hand and prepared to wait.

**So that's it for now Sorry about the delay the next part will be up A.S.A.P Hopefully a lot sooner than it took to update this one! Sorry again about that and don't forget to review! xx**


	20. Chapter 18: Healing

**Hey guys I decided to update twice to make up for lost time Also because I'm not sure when ill next be able to anyways enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 18: Healing

BPOV

I felt like I had been asleep for a very long time, I felt groggy, and couldn't understand what happened or where I was. I could hear a methodic beeping noise somewhere, and it smelt clean, like disinfectant clean. I was also aware that someone had hold of my hand. I slowly opened my eyes, I was on a bed in a white room, light was streaming in through the windows and there was an annoying tube in my nose, I reached a hand up to rip it out but a white hand flashed up to stop me. I turned my head to the left and saw Edward. _Edward. He'd stayed._

'Hey' My voice was quiet and croaky from lack of use and Edward helped me drink some water before replying: 'Hey, how are you feeling?' I didn't answer but looked at him, he looked awful, his hair was in disarray as thought he had been tugging on it and his golden eyes were sad and worried as they looked at me. Instead of answering his question I asked him: 'Are you okay?' He merely looked at me and smiled. It was a sad smile. I didn't like it when he was sad. I tried to remember what happened to me, clearly I was in a hospital so I'd been in some sort of accident. I remember being late back from school because of my teacher and then… _oh._ It all came flooding back to me then, Charlie yelling, the bat swinging, the pain, losing the will to fight, and then Edward. Edward storming in like an avenging angel. He saved me. Again. I couldn't express my gratitude so I just opened my arms to him, he knew what I wanted, he hugged me to him as tightly as he could without causing any pain. I couldn't get close enough to him, realisation of what happened, of how close I came to dying was crashing down around me and I buried my head in his neck as I started sobbing. He didn't say much just lay next to me on the bed and let me get it all out. I was grateful for that too.

After a while the sobbing subsided it but I didn't move from his arms, I felt like I needed him, he made me feel safe and looked after. He didn't seem to mind my proximity either for he didn't move, not even when a nurse came in to check me over and tell me the police wanted to talk to me. Of course they did. I wasn't sure I was ready for it but then again I didn't think I ever would be. So I decided to get it over with.

I told them everything. Right from the beginning. I told them how I was about 9 when it happened. I was only young and I wanted ice cream but we didn't have any. I threw a tantrum till I got my way, my mother Renée, went out to get some, but she was hit by a drunk driver and died instantly. Charlie and I both blamed me. I told them how Charlie had never really wanted me in the first place, and only put up with me because it made Renée happy. He couldn't get over her death. He started drinking more and more, leaving me with more and more responsibility. I had to grow up fast and soon had to take care of us both. The beating started about a year or so after her death. I wasn't so bad at first and if I did things the way he wanted them they happened rarely. But soon enough they became more and more regular. I pushed all my friends away because he didn't like me talking to them, and soon became the loner, the one who was picked on for being weird and quiet. As soon as I was old enough I got a job, mostly cleaning. But as Charlie started drinking more and working less I had to take on more and more jobs and more hours in order to make ends meet, a lot of the time having to forgo meals myself in order to feed him. After I had told them everything; right up to what brought me here in here, they left and I was exhausted. Edward just pulled me closer to him, kissed my head and told me to sleep. My mind panicked. I clung onto his shirt and begged: 'Don't leave!' He just hugged me closer still, kissed my head again and told me: 'I won't.' And I believed him. Because after everything that happened I trusted him. I trusted him to keep me safe and protected and eventually I drifted off to sleep.

**There you go! That was the next part. Sorry there wasn't much dialogue or anything in this one but I needed to tie it all up and tell the whole story The next one will be from Edward's POV I'm not sure how many chapters will be left but I'm coming up to the end now, but I do have a few ideas in mind for a sequel (in which the reason Alice couldn't get a read on Charlie will be revealed ;) ) but I'll see how this goes first **


	21. Chapter 19: Healing Bella

**Hey guys me again! Sorry it's taken me so long to update again! I'm still settling in at university and things have been a bit hectic lately, but I'm back again and that's what counts I really am coming to the end now and I think there will be about 3/4 chapters after this one but I'm not completely sure. Once it's finished though I'd like to know if you guys would be interested in a sequel? I have some ideas but I don't want to do anything if no one is really interested. **

**I also have an idea for a new story all together, I haven't worked all the details out yet, but I'm thinking it's going to be based on Edward and Bella meeting when he was human. (I know it's been done loads but bear with me) **

**Anyways let me know your thoughts Enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 19: Healing Bella

EPOV

It felt like an eternity that Bella was asleep, and that was saying something since time never really meant much to me. To be honest nothing really meant much to me before I met my Bella. She was so beautiful. I loved her so much it was honestly painful. I ached to tell her but I knew it would be a long time before she was ready for that kind of relationship, so I had to be patient. I would settle for being her friend for now. For that was what she needed most right now: family and friends. People around to help her and care for her and I knew that my family and I were the right ones for that. I suspected that Alice and Esme were already on the case, planning Bella's moving in, and she was definitely moving in. I refused to let her out of my sight now. I told myself I wanted her close for her safety but I knew that was only part of the reason, in truth I just wanted her there, I wanted to be there with her every second of every day, to love her and cherish her the way she deserved. I was impatient for it. I knew it would take time, and Esme and Carlisle had to make sure us taking her in was all legalised: that way no one could take her away should they try. But it didn't stop me from wanting it **now**.

I was interrupted in my musings by me Bella groaning slightly. She moved her hand up to her face to take the tube from her nose; my hand flashed up to stop her and she turned her head to face me. I could hear in her thoughts that she was joyous because I was still here. _I told her I would be didn't I?_ I asked how she was but she ignored the question and asked how **I** was! She was always so selfless. She seemed confused as to where she was but before I could explain I saw the realisation crash over her face. She was beyond grateful that I had saved her. Wordlessly she held her arms out to me, I gathered her in my arms as fast and as tight as I could without hurting her. I was so glad she was okay. I thought I had lost her. I could feel when she finally realised just how close she came to dying and she started sobbing in my arms. I climbed on to the bed next to her and just held her. I didn't say anything because there wasn't anything to say, I knew how she felt and to be honest I felt like crying to, if I could shed tears I would have been crying with her.

Sometime later, her sobbing stopped but I didn't move my arms from around her. I needed her there, I felt like I needed her there not only to know that she really was safe and alive but also to keep me grounded, to stop me from going after Charlie Swan and killing him myself. I swore he would pay for ever daring to hurt my girl.

The nurses came to check on her and the police came to talk to her but I still kept hold of her; I knew she needed me as much as I needed her. So I stayed. I stayed with her as she recalled the few happy memories she had, and I stayed as she recalled how things had gone from bad to worse; Explaining how Charlie Swan had slowly begun beating her more and more until he finally snapped and tried to beat her to death. It was agonising as not only did I listen to what she was saying, but I could see every memory play out in her mind, and feel her pain as she relived everyone. I didn't know what to do or say to help her, so I just held her tightly in my arms; Letting her know that I was here, and I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

When the police left I could tell she was exhausted so I kissed her head and told her to get some sleep. She panicked and begged me not to leave, I promised I wouldn't, kissed her head once more and she finally drifted off to sleep. I had a feeling she would need me near her for a long while to come, and I was more than okay with that if that's what she needed. I would do whatever it took to help her get over this.

**And there we go guys that's it for now! Sorry there's not much happening now but I'm trying to tie everything together now. I'm probably going to fast forward a little bit in the next chapter and go straight to Charlie's trial and then there will only be a few more after that to finish the story off but I'm not sure.. Anyways let me know what you thought and I'll try to put together a summary/preview thing for the possible sequel so that you can see if you want me to make one or not Thanks again guys! It's your continued support that keeps me going so thank you to everyone that has review/ favourite storied/ favourite authoured me! **


	22. Chapter 20: The trial

**Hey guys me again! Yay 20 chapters! Lol Right just one thing before I let you get on with the chapter. This is the summary for the sequel I'm thinking about:**

_**Bella has slowly moved on thanks to the help of Edward and his family. But after hearing about a mass breakout at the Seattle jail she starts to worry. The press had not said who had escaped and with Alice struggling to get a read on the future she starts to worry whether the new life she had carved for herself will slip away from her. Not to mention there's the slight issue of the more than friendly feelings she has been feeling for a certain gorgeous vampire. Will he feel the same? Will they ever be together? How will she deal with everything and still come out with all her new family intact?**_

**Also I'm thinking of something different all together like this:**

_**Edward and Bella were in love and together when they were human, until Edward catches the Spanish influenza. 93 years later, Bella (yes she's a vamp) moves to Forks, still heartbroken over losing her only love but hopeful that they will meet again, what happens when she sees a certain bronze haired, golden eyed vampire? Could it be true? Could he really be her Edward from all those years ago? A sweet story about two people discovering that true love cannot be broken or twisted over time, and falling in love all over again.**_

**So let me know what you think, which one (or both) you want and I will get onto that anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 20: The trial

BPOV

It had been a few weeks since I had been admitted to hospital and about a week since I got out. Since then my life had done a complete U-turn from the one I was so used to. I was now living with the Cullen's, upon their insistence, and so far things have been better than I imagined. Some of them kind of scared me at first; particularly Emmett.

**Flashback**

_I had just been let out of the hospital and Edward had insisted that I live with them, so we were currently in his Volvo on the way to his house. It was quiet, since I was so nervous, but Edward somehow managed to keep me relatively calm by simply holding my hand, and gently rubbing soothing circles onto the back of it with his thumb._

_As always he knew what I was worried about. 'Don't worry Bella. Everything's going to be alright. They'll love you, I promise.' I didn't know what to say, but I trusted him. It had taken a while, but I trusted him, I trusted his judgement and I trusted him to keep me safe. So if he said everything was going to be fine, then I believed that it would be._

_Eventually we pulled up to a huge house, __**(I'm not going to describe it; it's the one from the movie.)**__ and Edward came around to open my door. He took my hand again and led me up the steps and through the front door._

_I hadn't expected them to all be waiting for me but I suppose I should have. They were all sat there. Some I already knew like Alice, and Rosalie. But others I had only heard about or seen briefly. There was a tall man, with blonde hair and kind eyes that I knew to be Dr. Cullen, who had his arm around a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair and a warm caring expression on her face. She must be his wife, Esme. She reminded me of my mother. And then there were two other boys. One was tall and lean with blonde hair with Alice perched on his knee who must be Jasper, and then there was who I guessed must have been Emmett. He was sat by Rosalie; he was huge and, muscular and to be honest kind of intimidating. As soon as he saw me come through the door he got up and came towards me. He had a loud booming voice and shouted: 'Bella!' He scared me and I hid behind Edward, afraid he would hurt me. As soon as he saw me cower he stopped and a heartbroken expression crossed his face. It was like I had just told him his dog had died or something, he looked so sad that I couldn't help myself, I stepped forward and hesitantly held out my hand and whispered: 'Hi Emmett right?' A massive grin crossed his face and he scooped me up in a hug so tight I felt my lungs protesting. But it felt strangely… nice. I couldn't remember the last time anyone took to me so quickly and I hugged him back, grinning uncontrollably, until Rosalie came and smacked him around the head. _

'_Put her down you big oaf! Are you trying to suffocate her?' He immediately put me down and looked like a little boy being scolded by his mother, mumbling 'Sorry Rosie.' I couldn't help but giggle. I had a feeling I was going to like it here._

**End of flashback**

Ever since then things had been going well. I still had nightmares every night, and got scared if they moved towards me too fast. But other than that it seemed to be okay. I couldn't help but feel safe here, although part of me was wary that I felt this way after such a short time.

Today though, I felt like I had gone back to being that girl again. The one who was up before dawn, washing, cooking, cleaning, hiding bruises, terrified someone would find out. Today was the day I would find out if I was going back to being that girl. Today was Charlie's trial.

I entered the kitchen to the smell of waffles. Esme was cooking again. She seemed delighted that she finally had someone to really care for, and was forever testing out her cooking skills and trying new recipes. I must have put on at least another 10pounds since arriving here. But her cooking was so amazing I couldn't help but eat it. She was beginning to remind me more and more of my mother. Once or twice I had to stop myself from calling her that, although I got the feeling she wouldn't mind. She set a plate of waffles in front of me and I ate in silence. Well, I say ate, I didn't actually eat much for fear it would just come back up. Esme noticed this and sat beside me.

'What's wrong? Don't you like them? I can make something else?'

I sighed. 'It's not that. They're delicious. It's just that…well….' I took a deep breath and rushed it all out at once: 'What if they don't find him guilty? What if I have to go home? I don't want to leave!' Esme immediately drew me into a hug. I hadn't had a real motherly hug in so long that I couldn't help but hug her back. She stroked my hair and whispered: 'That's never going to happen. They've got so much evidence and especially with Edward as a witness, he's bound to get convicted. And if he doesn't you don't have to go back. Carlisle and I made sure it was all secure. You're staying here and that's that.' I relaxed after that. She was right. I wasn't going back. Not now, not ever.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but eventually Alice came in and told me it was time to get ready. I sighed again. I didn't want to do this but I knew I had to. Esme kissed me on the forehead and told me to go and get ready.

An hour later, (Alice insisted on going the whole nine yards and doing my hair and make-up as well. Although goodness knew why.) We were on the way to the court house.

(In the court room)

The court room was filled with people. I was shocked at how many people came. Aside from me and the Cullen's, there were Charlie's friends from the police station and his friends from La Push reservation as well as the school principal, and my psychology teacher. I wasn't expecting that many people.

We rose for the judge, and then both parties gave their opening statements. The Cullen's lawyer (apparently he was the best in the business. I can only imagine what it cost them, but they insisted.) called me to the stand and I was to briefly recount my version of events. I wasn't sure that I could. I thought I was strong enough but I wasn't. Looking into Charlie's eyes I saw what I really was: just a scared little girl. I couldn't do it. I looked up at all the people and my throat closed up. They were all staring at me. I bet none of them believed me anyway. They must have thought I was just a little girl telling tales. But then, I caught Edward's eye. He looked at me, and I could see how proud he was that I was doing this. All the Cullen's were. It was them that gave me the strength. They were all proud that I was standing up to Charlie, once and for all. And I'll be damned if I was going to let them down. So I did it. I told them what happened, how my mother died, how he started beating me, how I accepted it. And then I told them about Edward, how he somehow guessed, and tried to help me, to convince me to come and stay with him, to tell everyone what was happening to me. But instead of abandoning me when I refused, like so many others, he stayed. He helped me, held me when I needed it, tried to keep the nightmares away, (Charlie was furious when he found out Edward had stayed the night with me; I could see it in his eyes.) and slowly built my trust in him so that I would go to him when I needed somewhere to go. As I was telling them all this I felt something, like a fluttering in my chest, I wasn't sure why but I wanted to go to him, and hold him and never let him go. But I pushed the feeling aside; now was not the time. Eventually they let me sit back down and it was Charlie's turn.

Charlie, of course told them how ungrateful I was, he put a roof over my head, fed me, clothed me and this is how I re-paid him? After that he put on a convincing act, telling them how I was always making up stories, even as a kid. And then put on the caring father façade, saying how, if I just let all this go, we could go back home and it would be how it used to be, he wasn't angry, he understood that I was still upset over my mother's death and acting out because of it. I may have believed him once but not anymore.

Eventually he sat down and it was our turn to bring up witnesses. My psychology teacher was first.

'So, Mrs. Cole, I understand you had your suspicions about Miss. Swan's home life yes?' The lawyer asked.

'Yes. I had seen how tired she always looked, and I noticed she was getting skinnier. She also started to forget about assignments, and that's not like her. She's always been my best student. But lately, things started to slip. Her grades dropped, it was like she just didn't care anymore. Whenever I asked about it she just froze and told me she'd do better. I believed her for a while, because I'd heard that Chief Swan had dropped his hours, so I assumed that he was sick or something and she was taking care of him. But after a while… I noticed that she flinched when people came too near, how she never spoke to anyone, although after speaking to some of the other teachers, Mr. Banner said he thought that maybe she was talking to Mr. Edward Cullen, although he wasn't sure. I became concerned that something terrible was happening to her, but I didn't want to mention it to the principal until I was sure, accusing someone of doing something like that is serious business. So I decided to wait a few more days until I brought my suspicions up, but by that time… I was too late. Word got around that she was in the hospital… that was when I knew for sure. Chief Swan had been beating her.'

'Thank you Mrs. Cole. That will be all.'

Charlie's lawyer then called up one of his work colleagues and asked about his temperament: was he an angry man? Not really. It takes a lot to wind him up. Does he have a history of violence? Not that I know of. That was about the gist of it. It seemed like they didn't have a leg to stand on.

Next up was Edward. After he was sworn in, he was asked the obvious question: 'how did you know what was happening to Miss. Swan?' This was what I was most worried about, because I knew that he found out from his mind reading, and Alice seeing the future. How was he going to get around that?

'I didn't at first. But I'll be honest. One of the main reasons I started talking to Bella was because of how beautiful she is. She caught my eye, and I wanted to get to know her better.' That made me blush, but I was pleased, I had felt the same way. 'I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't speak to me. That seemed unusual but I hadn't really seen her speak to anyone. I wondered if maybe she was mute or something, but she didn't even look at me. So I wondered if maybe she was shy; I continued to talk to her, trying to relax her but still got nothing. This continued for a while, and I noticed that if she was called on by a teacher, they called her Bella. I figured this is what she preferred, but I continued to call her Isabella; I was hoping she would eventually get annoyed and tell me she preferred Bella. It worked.' I knew it. Sneaky little vampire. 'Anyway, over the course of a few weeks, I noticed that she always looked tired, some days worse than others, and like Mrs. Cole said, she appeared to be getting skinnier. Also, one day she came in and she seemed more nervous than usual, she was fiddling with her hair, making sure it stayed in the same place, but when she entered the classroom she walked past a fan and her hair blew behind her. It was then that I noticed a bruise across her cheekbone. Obviously it could have been anything, but to me it looked more like she had been slapped than if she had just walked into something. I kept a closer eye on her after that and I noticed that she was always gone the second the bell rang, she was always the first one to leave the parking lot at the end of the day. Eventually it just clicked. She was being abused. After that, when I let her know that I knew, and she didn't deny it, I begged her on numerous occasions to tell someone, to get out and come and live with my family, I knew we could take care of her and keep her safe. But she refused. I knew why, she was afraid of my safety! Never mind that she could have gotten killed staying there, she was worried about the danger it would cause me and my family if she came to stay.' He was talking right to me by this point, looking right into my eyes and tears ran down my cheeks. 'I couldn't just leave her. So I stayed. Every night I went to her house, climbed up through the window to her bedroom and just held her while she cried. Eventually she would fall asleep, and I would do my best to keep her nightmares away, and then I would help bandage her up in the morning.'

'Thank you Mr. Cullen. Now, could you tell us: What happened on the night in question? The night you actually witnessed, Mr. Swan beating Miss. Swan?' The lawyer asked.

'Yes, of course. The day before that, my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, had taken Bella shopping; they were only trying to help, just get her mind off things. But then they asked her to come and live with us as well, and unknowingly, let her know that they also knew. She refused and went home. I'm guessing it was because she thought I had told them, although I hadn't they had figured it out on their own, and that she thought I had betrayed her trust, but whatever the reason she refused, and when they told me, I got the feeling that she would not be speaking to me again. Charlie was supposed to be away that weekend until Sunday, so Bella was going to be alone for the rest of the weekend. All day Saturday I felt uneasy, I just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen, not to mention the fact that I was itching to go and put things right with Bella. It finally got too much and I went to go and check on her, my family were on the way to Port Angeles to watch a movie so they agreed to drop me off which is how they happened to be there, but when we arrived the front door was slightly ajar. That seemed a little strange to me so I asked my family to wait a while, and went inside to check it out. I slightly peeked around the door and I could hear shouting. It was chief Swan. From what I gathered, he had found out that Bella had gone shopping and he wasn't happy about it. But as I poked my head around the door, I noticed that wasn't all. Bella was unconscious on the floor, and Charlie was still beating her with a baseball bat. I shouted her name, which must have alerted my family, and my brothers managed to pin Charlie Swan to the floor whilst my mother called the police. My father, sisters and I tried to make her stable until an ambulance arrived. And that's all.'

'Thank you very much Mr. Cullen.'

After that things went pretty well. A few of the other Cullen's were called up and examined by both parties a long with a few members of the station, and the reservation. And finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the jury went to make their verdict.

**That's all for now guys! Wow super long chapter! Haha The next one will be up soon, and I'm afraid it will be the last one! Sorry about that! I'm writing it as I speak and it just feels like a good place to end it. Hopefully it'll be up either today, or sometime this weekend xD So I won't keep you waiting too long! Don't forget to review and please let me know what you think about the sequel, I'll also welcome any ideas you have, anything you want to see in it etc. let me know! Thank you! **


	23. Chapter 21:Let's go home

**Hey guys me again! Here's the next chapter as promised, sorry it's so short and I'm afraid this is the last one!**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who ever reviewed, story alerted, favourite etc. and also to anyone who has ever read Keeping Secrets, whether you liked it or not. It was your support that made me keep going! So THANK YOU!**

**It seems as though there will be a sequel as a few people have said they want one so I will get on that A.S.A.P (And you WILL find out the whole Charlie/Alice scenario eventually ;) ), but I will be writing other stories as well hopefully, so keep your eye out or author alert me **

**Once again thank you so much, I hope you enjoy the last chapter (I'm not doing an epilogue sine there will be a sequel):**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 21: Let's go home

EPOV

The court was adjourned for half an hour while the jury deliberated and we were currently waiting outside. I was so proud of my Bella for going through that. I could see how hard it was for her and I was so proud of her for going through with it. She had been very quiet since we left the court room though, and I knew she was scared that Charlie wouldn't go down. So I just held her in my arms, letting her know that we were all there for her.

Eventually we were told that the jury had made a decision so we went back inside for the moment of truth. Poor Bella had a death grip on my hand and I was worried she would hurt herself.

'The Jury have made a decision. What is you're verdict?' The judge asked. One of the members of the jury stood up and said: 'We find Chief Charlie Swan…' I heard Bella take a deep breath and hold it. 'Guilty!' She let it out. I think she was in shock. I heard her mumble 'guilty?' to herself before it set in: she was free! Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. 'Thank you. Thank you so much. I owe you so much, whatever I can do to repay you let me know and I'll do it.' I hugged her back not saying anything. Silly Bella. She didn't have to do anything. Just be happy.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I was free! He was gone! I couldn't keep the grin off my face and I didn't want to let go of Edward for the life of me but I knew I had to eventually. Charlie had been sentenced to life imprisonment which meant I never had to see him again! The Cullen's had already said I could stay with them as long as I wanted which was very nice of them.

As we were on the way back to their house Alice was talking my ear off about having a celebration party. All I really wanted to do was to go home and relax. Hmm… home. I hadn't used that word in so long… sure I lived in a house but I never had somewhere to go that really felt like home. Anyway I let Alice have her way because I figured she was only going to do it anyway and it would be easier if I was on board. I wasn't even listening she was saying something about colour schemes and outfits and guest lists but I just tuned her out. Edward just turned and rolled his eyes and me when she kept talking. I giggled. I think I was going to like it here.

When we arrived at the house Edward opened my door for me and we stood outside the house holding hand for a few moments. I just wanted to take everything in. I couldn't believe it… after everything that had happened I was finally free. I could live my life however I wanted and no one could stop me. I couldn't wait.

Edward stepped forward, looked back at me and said: 'Come on love, let's go home.' I sighed.

Better words had never been spoken.

**And that is it folks! Sorry about the short ending I should have included it in the last chapter really but oh wells! **

**The sequel will be up A.S.A.P as will the other story I want to write. I'm going to try and do them both at once but if it becomes too much one may have to be put on hold until the other is finished to bear that in mind Thank you once again for your support I couldn't have done it without you!**

**I have one last request though! Please, please, please can we get too 100 reviews? We are sooooo close and that would be soooo awesome if we could! THANK YOU! Puss-is-in-boots out! **


End file.
